


Cthuhakea and his Gardener

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Category: None? - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: A wanna-be witch stumbles upon a creature as old as the Earth itself.





	1. Unknown Prophesies

There was a heatwave on this particular spring day. A young girl was celebrating the suitable weather, by planting radishes and cauliflower. She picked up a handful of dirt, warm enough for her crops to grow, but cool enough for them to thrive as well. She spat into the soil and patted it back on top of the Earth, humming to herself. She continued around her mini garden, picking up her watering can and giving her poppies and chrysanthemums something to drink as she walked by. In a nearby fig tree, a fat moorhen was squawking at her. She frowned, pressing her finger against her lips and grunting;  
“Hush!”  
It complied.  
For about thirty seconds.  
She groaned, then coughed, putting back her watering can and shuffling over to where the chicken coop was. Weaving her way around the feeding chickens, she muttered a polite ‘Excuse me.’ here and there. Around the back of the small coop, was a couple of bags of chicken feed. She reopened one and dug out a very generous handful of the feed. The chickens immediately surrounded her as she made her way back to her garden.  
“No, no! Go back to your share I already fed you! You’re not allowed in here and you all know that!” She ended up tossing them a few grains to get them to go away. She huffed, narrowing her eyes at the moorhen, which had puffed up it’s already inflated chest as if it were proud of itself.  
“Don’t give me that look. No wonder you’re so fat, I could put you on a diet you know!” She held up the hand that had the feed in it. The obese bird hopped onto her hand, bent down, and ate right out of it. She gently stroked the silky bird with her free hand,  
“I should have one of Anceth’s cats eat you. Then maybe something else besides you would know what a good meal tastes like.” She smiled to herself.  
“Speaking of meals…” She shook her hand, shooing the annoying bird back away into the fig tree. She tossed the remaining feed over the low fence into the chicken grounds, turned on her heel, and walked over to the garden gate. She peered over the shrubbery and saw that the basket she set out for the animals last night was empty. She smiled to herself, opening the gate and picking up the empty basket.  
“Now if I can just catch him in the act… Then Anceth will believe me.” She closed the gate behind her, picking out the remaining morsels and peppering the ground with them. She shook the wicker basket out before she entered the cottage. She looked up, the kitchen was so empty, she placed her hand on her chest, and looked down, deep within her thoughts for a moment.  
The sound of the same moorhen squawking wrenched her out of her brief hiatus. She roughly placed the basket onto the kitchen counter and turned around,  
“Hush!” She repeated her finger against her lips once again. The tiresome bird hushed. She sighed, turning back inside and closing the screen door behind her.  
Even with the door closed, she can still hear the bugs and chickens and the collective ambiance of the life of solitude. She picked at her fingernails, pacing around the kitchen. She kept glancing at the neatly placed deck of tarot cards centered on the wooden kitchen table. The small black box aligned perfectly with the two placemats on either end. Her eyes were continuously drawn to the box with every step she took. She couldn’t look away from it for more than a few seconds.  
She tried to stop her nervous fidgeting by gripping her thumb with her other hand tightly, but it only brought her pain. Her mind still raced, and she couldn’t hold herself back anymore.  
She slid towards the table and sat curtly in her chair. She pulled her seat closer to the table and reached for the box. She opened it, and took out the cards, feeling each one. She flipped each card over and over again, her eyes having already previously memorized every detail on all of them. She stacked them together perfectly, tapping them against the table in a slow, sad rhythm. Her thumb flipped the deck over and over again, the soft crack of cards snapping together and against the table soothed the girl a little. She split the deck, breaking apart the cards and re-stacking them together. This time, she split the deck into three equal parts, then stacked them in the order of one, three, two. Her fingers tracing over the simplistic pattern printed on the back of each card, her throat seemed to tense up as she fought the urge to cough all over her cards. She paused, thinking deeply for a moment, thinking about what she should ask her cards. She exhaled softly when she thought of something.  
She straightened the deck, placing the court card down, and then placed the first card down; an upright Justice.  
She blinked, pursing her lips, and drew another card; a reversed Magician.  
A third; a reversed Emperor.  
A fourth; an upright Fool.  
A fifth; a reversed Moon.  
A sixth; an upright Judgement.  
A seventh; a reversed Lovers.  
An eighth; an upright Star.  
A ninth; an upright Strength.  
The final; an upright Tower.  
She put her hand over her mouth, deep in thought. Her eyes darted every which way along with the Celtic cross, trying to make sense of what the cards were telling her. She placed the remaining cards back into the sleek black box and weaved her fingers in between one another. Her chin rested against her intertwined hands as she studied her self-made prophecy.  
She tapped her teeth together in synchronization with the clock sitting above the stove, just a nervous habit she could never seem to shake. One of many.  
She got up after a couple more minutes of staring at the cards. She gathered the remaining cards and put them into their box. She closed the box with a sharp click and held the box close to her chest. She stared down at the faded tile beneath her feet, still deep in thought as to what the cards were trying to tell her. She sighed,  
“Maybe tarot reading isn’t one of the things I’m good a-”  
“Bunny! I’m home!”  
The sound of a deep voice and the front door slamming open made the young girl shriek and drop her box. It burst open when it hit the ground, scattering her cards all over the kitchen floor.  
“Bunny?”  
“Y-yes dear, I-I-I’m in here…” She scrambled to pick up the cards and lump them into the box again. She looked up at the tall man peering into the kitchen from the arch frame,  
“Y-you scared me.”  
“Did I? I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention to.”  
He kneeled and helped his wife pick up her belongings.  
“You’re home awfully early.” She said he smiled at her.  
“What, can’t a man want to see his wife? I was able to sneak out and get you something I saw on the way to work.” She looked up at him, her face close to his. Her cheeks turned a bright red as her eyes met his.  
Even though the young couple had been married for a few months now- and have been involved romantically for much, much longer- they both still act like they’re merely children courting; awkward, careful, overly gentle with their words, and very, very slow to intimacy.  
His cheeks glowed a faint, rosy red as he handed her the part of her deck he collected. She tucked her long hair behind her ear,  
“I suppose not…” She squeaked under her breath. He chuckled in return, helping her to her feet as she sealed her box once again.  
“Thank you, honey.”  
“Of course.”  
She hastily looked down, rubbing her hot cheeks with her sleeve. She coughed sharply into her elbow, her husband looked down at her in concern.  
“Do you still have that cough?”  
“Yes. I planted some radishes in the garden today while you were gone.” She looked up at him, smiling a little. He placed his warm hand on top of her forehead and reached into his coat with his other hand. He narrowed his eyes in confusion,  
“But doesn’t it take a while for radishes to grow?” He asked, pulling out a box wrapped neatly in a patterned cloth. She looked down at it, taking it gently from his grasp.  
“Yes, well, not really. Maybe a week and a half and the tops will begin to show.” She looked up at him, “What is this?” He smiled down at her shaking his head, she smiled back stuffing her tarot box into her cardigan pocket and carefully opening the cute packaging. He watched her eagerly as she untied the knot on top of the box and pulled back the fabric to reveal a pale blue and yellow box with a deep, unsettling black eye printed on the middle. She stared down at the box, the eye in the middle staring back at her.  
“Open it.” He urged. She did, and inside, were cards with the same eye printed on the same pale blue and yellow pattern. She picked up a card and gasped; an Ace of Cups. A Suit of Cups. She beamed, placing the card back into the box and throwing her arms around her husband.  
“Thank you thank you thank you!” She cried, standing on her toes to give him a multitude of quick kisses. She paused, mulling that she might give him her cough. She kissed him again, not giving a single care in this sacred moment. He smiled,  
“I saw it in the window of that creepy store down on Bright Street, and I knew immediately you’d like it.” He held onto her waist, pulling her closer as she showered his face lovingly in kisses.  
“How did you know?” Her big, doe eyes staring up at him, brimming with affection. He kissed her forehead,  
“You talk in your sleep sometimes.” He smirked, his cheeks growing redder. Her jaw dropped in embarrassment.  
“Wha-what do I say?”  
“It’s mostly just drivel, but you’ve been muttering about ‘Different Suits’ lately.” Her hands slipped down to his chest, gripping the edges of his coat. She buried her head into his chest in shame. He chuckled,  
“It’s okay my dear, I think it’s adorable.” She squeaked, holding onto his tighter. He smiled gently, leading her by her arms into the sitting room. “Come now my love, tell me about your day.” 

Bunny buttoned up her husband’s shirt and adjusted the sleeves, the shirt is much too big for her. She held the Suit of Cups deck close to her as she climbed into bed next to her husband. She gave him a light kiss before snuggling under the sheets beside him. She leaned against the headboard, sitting up and shuffling through her new cards. He glanced up at her from the book he was reading,  
“I’m glad you like them.” He said. She smiled at him, running through the cards.  
“Of course I do. I’ll love anything you give me.” He put down his book slowly, she watched him carefully as he reached across and held her face gently. She put down her cards, leaning into his warm touch as his lips approached her. She blinked, pressing her hand against his mouth at the last moment. He looked at her, confused,  
“I don’t want to give you my cough.” She mumbled her face a bright red. He moved her hand out of the way, she slid her cards in between their mouths,  
“I’m serious Anceth, what if you get sick? I wouldn’t be able to look at you knowing I’m the one one who made you ill.” He smiled warmly, stroking her hot cheeks with his thumb.  
“I’ll be fine, sweet angel.” She lowered her cards, staring at him with her heart thumping in her chest, drowning out all of the sounds around her. The sound of the wind rustling through the dark forest. The sound of the wildlife settling in for a good night’s sleep. The sound of the single whispering candle sitting on her nightstand. The sound of her breath picking up pace as her sweet, kind, and gentle husband held her closer and closer to him.  
His hand slipped down to hers, grasping it softly,  
“How about we test out your new cards, and answer one of my questions, yes?” He cooed. She would always say yes to him. Whatever it was he wanted from her, it was his in an instant. He was so easy to agree with, it was so easy for her to give him everything she had. It was all so simple. But at that moment, she was perturbed. She almost said yes, she almost forgot about her strange encounter with her cards this afternoon. She almost closed her eyes and followed blindly whatever it was he whispered into her ears. But the weight of the cards from earlier pulled more on her heart than her undeniably attractive husband’s gaze.  
She blinked slowly.  
“Maybe another night.”  
His eyes stayed on her for a few moments. She couldn’t look at him. She knew if she looked at him, her heart would hurt even more, seeing the love of her life sad.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked. She kept her eyes on her fingers, primarily her carbonating wedding band. She nervously wrapped and unwrapped her hands around the Suit of Cups. She nodded sloppily.  
“Yes,” He straightened himself, and returned to his book, stealing a glimpse of his wife sadly now and again. But she just continued to look down at her lap. Bunny reached over and placed her cards into the box on her nightstand. She slunk into the bedsheets, laying on her side away from Anceth, and resting her head against her pillow. She eventually tired herself to sleep, thinking about the cards.


	2. The Missing Vermin

Bunny gently kissed Anceth’s lips as she rose from the bedside. She tucked a thin bed sheet around her small, pale frame and glided into the bathroom. She undressed and slipped into some fairly comfortable gardening clothes. She tied her hair into a low ponytail and folded the bed sheet and Anceth’s shirt. She stacked them neatly on top of one another and opened the bathroom door. Anceth was already up and making the bed. She smiled and kissed him good morning.  
“Here,” She held out the sheet and his shirt. He took them from her and placed them down onto the bed.  
“Thank you.” She nodded, glancing at her Suit of Cups deck that was sitting on her nightstand. “Are you feeling any better?” She looked up at him, nodding as she walked over to her dresser.  
“Do you have work today?” She asked, sitting down and fixing her hair. He stared at her,  
“No. No, I don’t.” She looked back at him, getting up.  
“I see.” She walked out of their bedroom, through the house and into the kitchen, where her deck of cards sat, waiting for her, within the pocket of her cardigan. She could hear Anceth walking through the house. She stared at the kitchen table, she could see herself sitting there, her elbows resting on the tabletop, and her lips pressed firmly against her fingers.  
An upright Justice. She thought. The footsteps stopped, she could feel him looking at her, but she did not move. She kept her back towards him, and her eyes on the table.  
“Are you hungry?” He asked her. She didn’t say anything, but she could feel her heartbreak. It hurt, knowing he’s hurt. She didn’t want to do this, but she was anyways. She didn’t want to keep things from him. But she was. She was scared that if she told him what is making her heartache so much, that he won’t love her anymore. It was silly of her to think about things like that. But she couldn’t help it. She was still a child. She wanted to keep her perfect little world, she wanted to keep Anceth, she wanted, she needed his love. So, like the child she is, she allows herself to go on like this.  
A reversed Magician. After a while, she turned around and smiled at him,  
“Why don’t you go into town and spend time with your family?” She asked. He stared down at her. “It’s been a while since you’ve seen your brothers and sisters, you should pay them a visit.” Anceth stepped forward,  
“Will, you not come with me?” He asked. She swatted at the air,  
“I have things to do around the house. Besides, I think I can finally befriend Idicress if I give him a couple of those peach tarts I made the other day.”  
“Bunny-”  
“I’ll be fine. I promise. You shouldn’t be kept up in this house all alone-”  
“And neither should you.” He stepped forward. An upright Fool.  
“I won’t be inside, I’ll be in the Laninan Woods. I plan on going to the spring and meditate for a while.” They were both quiet for a few moments. Anceth sighed,  
“I understand.” He mumbled, walking back into their bedroom to change. Bunny sighed, weakly putting her hand over her heart. She didn’t want him to leave, she wanted to spend the day with him snuggling in bed, being in his warm, caring arms.  
Her face grew hotter at just the thought of him holding her, she fiddled with her brass wedding band, twisting it around and around her finger frantically. She knew he had the day off, but what if she said something mean to him on accident? What if he realized he doesn’t love her anymore? What if she accidentally hurt him and the mood was ruined? What if, what if what if…  
A reversed Moon.  
She was constantly walking a tightrope that she manifested herself, and she thought; if there is no scenario for things to be ruined, then things will never be ruined-  
“Well, I’m going out.” He shouldered his coat, looking down at her, the sight of his sad eyes drove another hole through her heart. She knew he wanted her to come with him, and she wanted more than anything to spend time with him, but…  
An upright Judgement.  
She stepped towards him, fixing his shirt, her soft hands remaining on his chest for a few moments longer. He touched her shoulder,  
Reversed Lovers. She bit her tongue to keep herself from shuddering underneath his calculating touch. Bunny looked down, her hands slipped from his chest, and to her sides. An upright Star.  
“Try and be home before dinner.” She mumbled. She wanted him to take her face into his hands and kiss her. She wanted him to tell her that he’s not leaving, and compel her to tell him what’s wrong. She wanted him to wrap her up into his arms and be the shoulder she so desperately needs to cry on, to carry her into their bedroom and stay in there, just peacefully enjoying each other’s presence. An upright Strength,  
But he let go of her, “I will.” He murmured, before walking out the door, and closing it behind him. An upright Tower.

Bunny called to her friend, the fat moorhen that nested itself in her fig tree. It squawked at her in reply.  
“Come here.” She ordered. It flapped over to her, landing hard on her outstretched hand. She blinked slowly, “Have you seen Idicress lately?” It chirped nervously.  
“Don’t lie to me. Idicress would never make such a mess.” She held up the basket with the half-eaten leftovers. The walls and most of the bottom was caked in a thin layer of uneaten food. The moorhen continued chirping, it’s voice growing quieter and quieter.  
“What do you mean the crows have been eating the leftovers? Didn’t Idicress come the night before last?” She furrowed her brow in nervous confusion.  
It’s chirping grew louder, but its head still twitched around.  
“Well, when was the last time you saw him?”  
More chirping, Bunny’s eyes narrowed, then widened.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this? If he’s been gone for that long, I could’ve been looking for him much much sooner!” She shook the bird off of her hand and rushed into the house. She skids towards the cabinets and flung them open. She grabbed the box of peach tarts, opening it and placing three on the counter. She stomped out into the garden and grabbed her gloves, apron, and boots. She glared at the moorhen, who was trying its best to conceal itself from her awful gaze.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? This could have been easily avoided if you could have just told me.” She threw on her boots and gloves and tied her dirty apron around herself so tightly she spazzed into a coughing fit. She grabbed the tarts and placed them into her apron.  
“Have any of the cats seen him?” The moorhen shook its head, Bunny sighed, looking towards the scary treeline that leads into the Laninan Woods. She looked back into her garden, and pointed at the fat bird,  
“I’ll deal with you once I get back.” She faced the forest again, opened the garden gate, and ran towards the treeline. She looked up into the trees as she grew closer to the woods. She stopped when she came across the old wooden fence that didn’t do a very good job of keeping things from going in. She tilted her head back, listening for the faint call of all of her friends.  
“Hello? Soliene? Hellorena? Laerise? Noriane? Please, I need your help, Idicress is missing.” She was silent for a moment, waiting in angst.  
Then, from the treeline, dozens of different kinds of birds appeared. Some fluttered immediately down to her, others kept their distance. Bunny took off her glove and held out her hand to a particularly small heron.  
“Hellorena, please, have you seen Idicress? The moorhen said Phelyris and Dysoe have been eating the meals I left out for him.” The bird chittered, speaking to the young girl as more and more birds swarmed around her.  
“I see…” She mumbled, looking down, searching for a ray of hope for her lost friend. The tiny bird hopped onto her wrist, cheeping quietly. She looked up,  
“My friends, Idicress is missing, and we have to find him. Here, each of you, take a small amount of these tarts, and go search for him.” She took out the tarts and ground them up in between her hands. She stockpiled the crumbs into her apron and gripped the fabric by its ends.  
“Come now, we don’t have time to lose.” Each bird reached down and took what they could carry. Bunny eyed the forest line, searching for anything that might give a hint as to where Idicress was. She shook the remaining crumbs into her own hands and jogged into the forest along with her multitude of birds.  
“Don’t eat your ration! It’s for finding Idicress! If you do, I’ll know!” She warned them, looking up into the canopy of trees. She jumped clean over the fence and landed hard on a rock. She grunted, quickly getting up and running deeper into the forest.  
“Idicress! Idicress? I have your favorite; peach tarts! Come out Idicress!” She slipped, almost falling into a small creek. She leaped over the small ditch and slowed her pace to a fast walk. She took a handful of tart crumbs and held them up above her head.  
In the distance she could hear her friends crying out, searching for her lost friend along with her. She whistled to herself, calling to her lost friend frantically. She stopped when she heard chattering from on the forest floor. She looked down, and there were another one of her friends; Akaru, skittering towards her. She sat on her heels, welcoming her opossum friend.  
“Akaru, it’s been too long.” She smiled, placing a few crumbs into her hand, and holding it out to him. He accepted her gift, eating the morsels right out of her soft hand.  
“You truly are a sight for sore eyes my friend.” She whispered, petting him gently. She wished she could talk to other things besides birds. She wished she could at the very least choose which birds she can understand. That damn moorhen is a freeloader if there ever was one…  
She stood up and waved goodbye to her friend. “It was good seeing you Akaru. I hope you’re doing well.” She turned around and continued her face paced walk through the woods. She flung her stringy hair out of the way of her eyes as sweat streamed down her face.  
“Idicress! Idicress! Come out I know you’re in here!” With every passing minute, Bunny grew more and more nervous. What if something dreadful happened to him? She shook her head violently, physically trying to remove her dreadful thoughts from her head. She climbed up and down so many hills she began to forget whichever way she came. But she didn’t seem to care or notice. She was too busy yelling for her dear friend.  
She coughed, her voice deteriorating with every raise of her tone. She kneeled in front of a tree, holding onto it to steady herself.  
“Wh-what time is it?” She looked up into the sky, but there were only trees. It was bright, a lot brighter than what seemed like a few minutes ago. “How long have I been out here…?” She looked around her, and her heart leaped into her throat when she realized she’s never seen these trees before. This area was completely unfamiliar to her. She gripped the tree tighter, her mind racing in a panic. She’s read too many books and heard too many stories of people getting lost in the woods like these. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, and the thought became very, very tempting to the poor girl. She wanted to be safe, she wanted to be at home. She wanted Anceth.  
Anceth.  
She began to cry when she realized how horrible she was to him this morning. She tried to wipe away her tears with her dirty sleeves, but no amount of force could keep from coming. They were already here.  
She was such an ugly crier. She fell to her knees, her head in her hands, and peach tart crumbs spilled all over the forest floor. She wanted to just give up and die. She’s going to get devoured by a bear out here anyways. Or something monstrous that lives within the Shark Mountains. She’s gone so far north, she has to be only a couple miles away from that unholy landmark. She wanted to see him one last time, to tell him she’s sorry. To tell him that she loves him. To tell him yes, to everything he asks of her.  
She looked up when she heard distressed chirping coming her way, and fast. She tried to clean herself up as fast as she could before the tiny heron nearly launched itself into her.  
“Hel-Hellorena?” She stammered, holding out her hand for the small bird to rest. It chirped frantically, spilling the crumbs it held into her hands.  
“Wh-what? Hellorena calm down I-I can’t understand you-”  
The little bird snapped at her loudly, hopping from one hand to the other, and fluttering its wings madly. Bunny tried to get a grip as to what the bird was trying to tell her.  
Suddenly she heard several more birds coming her way, all squawking and yelling at her in a jumble of uninterpretable words.  
“Gu-guys hang on, please talk one at a time-” The small heron started pulling at her hair, and a couple of other birds joined in, pulling at her hair and clothing to get her to follow them all in the same direction; north. She complied, running along with them as they flew beside her.  
“D-did you guys find Idicress?” The heron chirped in agreement. Bunny beamed, picking up her pace, and bolting through the forest.  
“Wh-why didn’t you guys just t-tell me?” She huffed, leaping over a rock and skidding down a hill. A few of the birds screeched angrily at her. She covered her ears, yelling at them to stop, that she got the message. She has to pause a couple of times to regain her breath, the closer and closer they got, and the louder and louder the birds were, the darker the forest around her became.  
It wasn’t until she was standing a few yards away from the base of the Shark Mountains, did the birds pull her to a stop. There were already several birds hovering around a rotten hole in the side of a tree. She stooped down, and looked inside, she gasped,  
“Idicress!” She cried. The raccoon stuck its nose out of the hole in the tree, and then, four smaller noses stuck out underneath his. Bunny blinked, for a moment, she had no words. She looked up at Hellorena, who was looking down at her.  
“Idicress… You’re a girl?!” She smiled brightly, petting the gentle rodents head. “I’m so happy for you.” She cooed. The raccoon stared up at her with large shiny eyes, she poked her nose playfully. “I’m glad you found a place to settle in, but why does it have to be so far away?” She teased, holding her hand up to all the birds,  
“Alright, everyone. Give me your crumbs. Now that Ms. Idicress is a mama, she’s gonna need a lot of food for her youngins.” Each bird swooped down from wherever they were and dropped their portion. Idicress watched as they began to pile quite high, she looked up at Bunny.  
“Sorry, I dropped all of mine. But I do hope this is enough.” One by one each kit came out of hiding and dug into the mini-feast. Bunny smiled as she watched, entranced with how adorable baby raccoons are.  
“I bet Anceth would love to adopt one.” She blinked, Anceth. She stood up abruptly, scaring one baby back into the tree hole.  
“Oh God, what time is it? He’s probably worried sick about m-”  
Suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake. It was a low rumble that shook Bunny’s very bones within her body. She braced herself against the nearest tree, all of the birds had flown away and the family of raccoons retreated into their tree, chattering in a panic.  
The rumble lasted a few moments before sinking back into the ground. Bunny held her head, looking around, wondering what on Earth could have made that unholy racket. She froze, her hand on the back of her head, she felt like someone was watching her. She felt an awful chill roll up her spine.  
“Bunny…”


	3. The Void is Purple

“Who…” She could barely speak, all she could do was tremble where she stood. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She felt so heavy like the earth was sprouting arms and pulling her underneath the soil. Down, down, down, into the Earth, where no one can hear her scream. Her breath was uneven and she wanted to cough. She could feel her chest tighten with every ragged breath she took. She dared not open her eyes.  
Another chill rolling down her back. Then a flash of cold.  
Everything around her felt cold. Cold and wet, the tree underneath her hand, the air, her own tears as soon as they left her sockets felt like they were freezing as they were gliding down her cheeks.  
A raspy, unnerving sound like someone taking in their dying breath before crossing into the great beyond, scraped against her skin. Following it, a gust of warm wind that reeked of death and despair. The same rumble shook everything around her. Her heart throbbed in her chest, she felt like she was doing to fall over and die of fright. Once the tremors seceded, she held perfectly still.  
“Bunny…” Her breath caught in her throat, the voice was much, much closer. Another gust of hot wind, and the sound of water sloshing around and the faint clang of… chains?  
“Ope thy eyes … Issue …” She did what the menacing, cold voice told her to. She lifted her eyelids, but all she saw was black. She slowly removed her hand from the tree, and rubbed her fingertips together; they were damp. Her eyebrows furrowed, she touched the tree again, except, it wasn’t a tree. It was a rock. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, and she realized she was facing a cave wall. The rocks around her held the faintest tint of a sickening purple.  
“Who, who’s there?” She whispered hoarsely.  
“Who’s th're… ? Who is't is th're… Mine own child…?”  
“M-my name is Bunny Mercer.” She choked on her own tears, throwing her hand against her mouth to stifle her cries of anguish. Another grating hiss echoed within the caves, and the air around her grew warm once again.  
“Mercer…” She slowly turned around,  
“Y-yes, Mercer.” She gagged out of her hand. She looked up to see a massive creature with the head of a scaleless snake, multiple twisting, thick, sharp horns bore atop the beast’s skull, scraping the roof of the cave. A single, menacing eye set deep into its thin, smooth face. The appalling head sat awkwardly above the rotting, deformed torso of a starved man. The hands hung low, piercing the black pool in which the beast stood in, it’s dark, smoky claws swinging lifelessly from its abnormally thin arms. Huge shackles wrapped around its bony wrists, chaining it to something hidden behind the monster’s massive legs. It stared down at the terrified girl with its one, glowing eye.  
She fell to her knees, the jagged stone floor tearing through her clothing and scraping open the delicate skin on her legs, she pummeled her forehead into the rubble.  
“Please,” She begged, “Please don’t kill me…” The wheezing inhales, and the gust of hot air made her tremble in utter fear all the more. She covered her head with her arms, shutting her eyes tightly as more tears spilled out uncontrollably.  
“Oh… Mineth owneth lief… Sweet issue…” The snap of bones and a groaning noise that slowly grew closer and closer began to overwhelm the huddled girl. The rattle of chains echoes around her ominously, like it was coming from someplace deep within the caves. She felt something thin and hard scrape past her arms and brush through her hair, picking up a few locks and dropping them gently over her bent neck.  
“Doth not feareth … Th're is nothing I can doth to harmeth thee…”  
She slowly tilted her head up, a long, sharp, black claw gently touched her chin, forcing her to lift her head up. She sniffed, her face damp with her tears. Steam exhaled out of the nose of the beast, filling the surrounding air.  
“Wh-where am I?” She squeaked, her hands trembling in front of her chest. The beast blinked slowly, its decaying skin folding and unfolding over its mad eye.  
“Mine own prison…” It answered her. Its claw brushing against her soft cheek with utmost care. Bunny placed a quivering hand on the beast’s estranged nail. To her surprise, it was warm. She was expecting it to be cold, like a corpse. After all, it held a great deal of resemblance to one.  
“I shall not keepeth thee… If 't be true thee doth not wisheth to beest h're…” Bunny wiped away her tears and sniffed. It talked without moving its mouth, and its heavy gaze lightened on her, making her feel sad. She put her other hand on its claw,  
“Why am I here?” She asked, it slowly moved its bony hand away. The beasts restraints clanged together as it backed away, the black water sloshed onto the cave floor near her feet.  
“Thee… Art h're… Because thee needeth to beest h're…” She looked up at the creature, confused. Confused for a number of things, for one it took her a moment to decipher what this creature was speaking without moving its estranged mouth. She recognized the language, it was old, that was obvious, but it was the same language of the books and playwrights that Anceth would read to her in their study. The menacing purple glow of the monster’s singular eye made her lightheaded just staring into it for too long. Its eye seemed to spiral around and around and around within its socket, only stopping to look down at the scared young girl.  
She opened her mouth her jaw trembling, then she closed it, then opened it again,  
“Who are you?” She asked slowly. The beast blinked once again, leaning forward, more water sloshing onto the cavern floor. She stepped back, mindful of the cold, void-like water. It extended both of its hands out to her, opening up its one palm and holding out its claw on the other. She stared in fearful awe at the sheer size of the creature’s hand. Her entire kitchen could easily fit into its whole hand.  
“Cometh… H're…” Bunny couldn’t breathe, she was gasping for air but nothing came out. She was no longer crying, but she still had that pressing weight sitting on her shoulders. The weight of undeniable fear. But she moved forward anyway. She held onto the warm fingers of the terrifying monster as she rose to her feet and stepped into its massive palm. Her knees stung wit  
The beast slowly pulled its hands steadily towards its face. The stench of rotting skin and decaying limbs overthrew her senses, making her eyes water. Keeping one hand on the warm claw, she wiped away her tears and pulled on her nose. She kept at least one eye on the massive face that was nearing her own.  
Steam blasted out of its nostrils, grey streams of wind billowing past her, blowing her hair and apron behind her violently. She rubbed her eyes, the foul odor sticking to the back of her throat. She dared not gag.  
“I… Am the walketh'r of Earth… One of many… But one of a kind…” She didn’t say anything, she just looked up, waiting for more of an explanation from the great beast.  
“Mine own people did grant me a nameth… Longeth… Longeth ago…” The more Bunny stared into its dark, glowing eye, the more her fears melted into curiosity. Up close, the beast looked docile. It holds faint resemblance to a tame bull, what with its abstract horns sitting jaggedly atop its smooth head.  
“Aye … Mine own people … Mine own people gaveth me the title Cthuhakea … The burrow'r within the mountain … T is mine own nameth … T is mine own bond …” Bunnys senses began to adapt to the repugnant smells that swirled all around her, but she scrunched up her nose for a different reason,  
“Ctu- Cthoo… Cthuha-kea?” The beast blinked,  
“The burrow'r within the mountain… Mine own people… Thy kind… Did grant me the title… Longeth ago…”  
“My kind?”  
“The creation of the queen of the und'rw'rld… The golden species…” She stepped forward, careful with her footing upon the gentle creatures palm. Her curiosity grew more and more with every word the strange, sad creature told her.  
“What does that mean? Were we not created by God?”  
“...God…” The creature seemed to not be with her for a moment. Like it was thinking of something very, very important to it. After a moment, “Aye… But the queen… The lady p'rfect'd thy kind… Then Emeldia… The lady ruin'd h'r entire planeth…”  
“What does that even mean though? What does any of this mean?”  
“T cannot beest did explain to m'rtal minds …” The beast looked down at her sadly.  
“But, what are you?” She asked, “If you understand it, you can’t be mortal-”  
She bit her tongue, her face growing red hot in embarrassment. Of course this thing isn’t mortal, just look at it! The beast softened its gaze on her, its head twitched, and it touched her cheek delicately.  
“I wast th're at which hour thy kind first hath appeared on Earth… Thee all w're so tend'rheart'd… So stout… So naive…” It looked down, its hollow face drooping, making it look more sad. Bunny stepped forward once again, waiting patiently for it to speak once more.  
“I… As well as mine own species… Has't been label'd by thy kind as spirits… But… I supposeth I nay longeth'r classifyeth as one… I has't hath changed… Since i lasteth did see any of mine own kind…” It looked down at her, “Nay less… One of thy kind…”  
“How long have you been in here?”  
“At which hour the empress of the gods first vow'd to striketh down the queen of the und'rw'rld… 'Long with anyone whom supp'rt'd h'r causeth in any way…” They were both silent, the only noise between them was the sound of Cthuhakeas sharp exhale through its nostrils.  
“Do, do you serve her? This Queen of the Underworld?” She asked softly. The beast was silent for a while, thinking to itself. Bunny stared up at Cthuhakea, her heart still hurt, but not for herself. She felt genuine sorrow for this poor creature. It had so much sadness in its single, glowing eye. She wished she was able to give this thing some sort of comfort. But she doesn’t even know what this beast is, no less comprehend what can possibly soothe it.  
Perhaps Anceth could help. He’s wise and always knows what to do and knows what to say to her when she’s distressed-  
Anceth…  
She lowered her eyes in shame, and placed her hand softly on her hammering heart. She wished he was here. She wanted to apologize for the awful things she said to him, just brushing him away, treating him as if he wasn’t a human being with feelings and wants. Wants that she denied him. She winced, physically cringing at her own foolishness. The beast grunted,  
“Thou art depress'd…” It said calmly. She looked up, waving her one hand,  
“It’s okay, I’m just thinking.”  
“Thee… Thee wanteth to wend backeth…” Her heart thumped faster and faster,  
“No, no it’s okay. I’ll stay if you want me to-”  
“Bunny Mercer… I und'rstand yond th're art things thee might not but doth… Whatev'r is t'rmenting thee at this moment can did deal with immediately… The things I might not but bid thee can waiteth…” She didn’t know why, but she began crying. She put both of her hands on the gentle beasts gargantuan claw, whispering her thanks to it. The beast nodded,  
“Closeth thy eyes… Issue…” She did, wiping her tears away with her sleeves. Everything was dark, all she could hear was the rattle of its chains, and its wheezing exhale. Something sharp gently poked the center of her neck, she fidgeted, trying not to move.  
“Feareth not… Mine own sweet issue… I shalt seeth thee anon once m'r-” She fainted before her new friend could finish its sentence. She felt heavy, and like she was falling very, very slowly for a few moments, and then nothing.  
Then she felt something both slushy and sharp underneath her side. Her arms felt warm, and her face felt wet, like soft, hot rain was dripping carefully onto her face. She slowly opened her eyes, and her senses were restored to her. She smelled the forest from all around her, as well as the faint smell of the odor of the laundry detergent she uses. Her ears rang for a moment, before she heard a close, distressed voice calling her.  
She turned her head, and there Anceth was, kneeling over her, his arms wrapped around her, and his eyes brimming with tears.


	4. Things That Aren't Perfectly at Hand

“Bunny!” He cried, throwing her close to him and squeezing her so tightly she squeaked, surprised by the sudden rush her senses got when she woke up. She looked over his shoulder, their small house was just a couple yards away, and it was lit from inside. It was nighttime, the moon was almost at its highest point. How long was I gone for? She thought. Her arms slowly wrapped around him, he was still wearing the same clothes as when he left for the town this morning.  
This morning…  
She held him tightly, burying her head into his shoulder and cried.  
They both cried,  
“I thought you were gone…” He sniffed. “I was in that damned forest for three hours looking for you before I tried to go back and gather a search party, I, I- The things I thought had happened to you, Bunny,”  
Her hands remained on his shoulders as she looked into the eyes she loved so much. He ran his hands across her face, his frantic expression dotting all across her features.  
“What, what time is it?” She asked, he blinked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.  
“It’s almost midnight. Why?” She started to cry again, throwing herself into his arms again, she clenched her jaw to stifle the sting of her skinned knees He grunted in surprise, “Bunny? What’s wrong?” She sobbed uncontrollably against her husband,  
“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry Anceth! I’m an awful wife, please, please forgive me.”  
“What’s going on? What are you talking about?” He took her face into his hands, stroking away the tears that were pouring down her soft cheeks with gentle fingers.  
“I’ve been awful to you Anceth,” She hiccupped, touching his jaw lightly. “I never should have pushed you away as I did.” Her voice dropped to a low whisper, “I’m sorry…” Her head felt light and her vision swayed before her. She shook her head, struggling to stay awake. She winced, her knees brushing against the cold wet grass. Anceth looked down, his eyes widening,  
“You’re hurt.” He gasped, his mind racing through ways he could help his fainting wife. She swayed back and forth, gripping his shirt tighter to keep still.  
“It, it’s my fault,” She mumbled. Anceth held her tightly, propping her up, against him. She gripped him tighter, trying to keep her eyes open for just a little bit longer.  
“Bunny?” He looked down at her in concern, she touched his face softly one last time before completely blacking out. 

Bunny’s eyes slowly opened, all she saw was black. For a moment of pure terror, she thought she was back in that cave. Instead, her surroundings were warm, and she was in her bed. She slowly lifted her head once her eyes adjusted. Anceth’s face was resting peacefully against the pillow they shared. He was snoring softly against her hair, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She blushed, her eyes glued onto his handsome face. She slipped her hands up, running them against him before placing them gently on his arms. She leaned her head against his chest, pressing her cheek against his warm torso. She listened to his estranged heartbeat.  
She listened, and listened, and listened for what felt to her like hours. Her face rose and fell with his chest. Her fingers wrapped around his sleeves, she stared at her wedding ring, it seemed to glow a faint red in the eerie warmth of the moon. She shifted her legs closer to his, she no longer felt her gardening pants on her legs, and instead, she felt loose bandages wrapped around her tender knees. Her heart skipped a beat, as she thought about how her legs came to be like this. Anceth’s breathing and the sound of his heart slowly lulled her eyelids closed, she could feel herself falling back asleep.  
She felt something climb up onto the bed with them, Bunny froze for a moment, her heart suspended into her throat. She heard a soft mewl, and she loosened, carefully slipping out of Anceth’s arms and rolling over. She sat up, expecting to see one of Anceth’s cats, but instead, she was looking down at a strange cat she’s never seen before. She blinked, glancing back at Anceth, who was still asleep. She turned back, and the cat stared up at her with dark, glowing purple eyes. Her gasp hitched in her throat, and she threw her hand up against her mouth to stifle a cough forming in her throat. She’s seen those eyes before, like in a dream. The realization shocked her where she laid.  
She stared down at the quiet cat, her wide, terrified eyes never moving off of its dark figure against the white sheets. After a few minutes of complete silence between them, Bunny dropped her hand from her mouth. The cat slowly walked towards her, she didn’t dare move, both of them keeping their unblinking eyes on one another.  
“Cthuhakea…?” She whispered. The cat stepped up onto her lap, placing its paws against her stomach, and meowing. She pressed a quick finger against her lips, the cat curled up against her, sitting down and purring. She stroked the cat gently, her fingers running through its coarse, long hair. She glanced back at Anceth, his empty arms made her heart skip a beat in embarrassment. She looked back down at the cat,  
“What are you doing here?” She asked the cat. It looked up at her with faint purple eyes. It didn’t have any pupils, it was just a sheet of black, with a ring of light purple outlining the sockets. The cat was silent, but a part of her wished Cthuhakea would talk to her. Perhaps this was all just a dream, the cat isn’t here, and she’s just slowly slipping into insanity. She blinked slowly, but of course, insane people don’t know they’re insane. So that can’t be it…  
The cat got up from her lap and jumped down off of the bed. Bunny watched it as it walked towards the bedroom door. It looked back at her and meowed once more. She gave one last glance to her husband, before sliding off of the bed, and following the strange cat out into the hall. She winced, having to steady herself against the bedroom furniture to keep herself steady. Her knees still stung a little, but she tried to ignore the pain. She slipped past the door, staring down the cat as it stopped every once in a while, checking to see if she was following it.  
The cat leads her through the hall, and into the kitchen. The door leading out into the garden was wide open, and with it, a cold, bitter midnight breeze. She held herself, shivering as the cold air drafting into the house met with the bare skin, primarily on her uncovered legs. The cat looked back at her once more, before prancing through the agape door. She followed the cat silently, holding onto the doorframe and looking out into the garden. There the cat was, sitting on the stone walkway towards the gate, staring at her with its unsettling, purple eyes.  
She approached it carefully, glancing around before bending down and picking up the cat. Neither of them made a sound as they both stood on the cold walkway, staring up at the moon.  
“Why are you here?” She whispered. The cat turned its head to her, before resting it against her chest, purring softly. She stroked the cat with her thumb, “It is you, right? Or am I talking to just an ordinary cat?” She mumbled to herself. She wasn’t sure who she was talking to anymore. Perhaps Cthuhakea was, somehow, inside this cat. What could it want with her? And she had just recently seen it… She hoped it was alright.  
She thought it was strange, she didn’t even understand what Cthuhakea was, and yet here she was, sympathizing with it, holding some strange counterpart of it close to her. As if it were a dear thing of her own.  
The cat began meowing furiously, its eyes on the dark forest in front of them. Bunny flinched, letting go of the cat, and watching it as it slipped through the gate, and ran towards the forest. She slipped a few strands of her hair behind her ear, a part of her wanted to chase after the cat, after all, her heart still hurt a small bit. It still had that same, heavy, aching feeling of when she was within the presence of that sad beast.  
The cat stopped when it realized she wasn’t following it. It looked back at her, meowing at her once again. Bunny stayed still, pulling her clothes tighter around her to fight the sharp breeze. The cat remained still for a few moments, before walking back to her. She watched it as it slipped back through the gate, and slumped back to her feet. It looked up at her and meowed. She opened up her arms, and the cat jumped up onto her. She held the cat close to her, listening to its slow heartbeat as her eyelids slowly became heavy once more.  
She hummed to the both of them, swaying back and forth peacefully. She blinked slowly, she felt like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. She put one foot out, catching herself from completely falling over. She took a deep breath, staring back up at the moon, almost every part of her felt like she was about to fall asleep except for her arms.  
“Bunny?” She turned around, Anceth was leaning out of the doorframe. She smiled softly at him,  
“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.” She looked down at herself, her arms were empty. She looked around, but the cat was nowhere in sight. Anceth stepped outside and walked carefully towards her.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked. She looked up at him, nodding slowly.  
“Yes…” He looked down at his wife, taking her into his arms and leading her back into the house.  
“I… I need a bath…” She muttered as he took her inside. His face heating to a pale shade of red, she looked up at him shyly, her eyelids half-lifted. “Can you help get the water ready, my love?” He nodded, helping her through the house, across their bedroom, and into their bathroom. He set her on the rim of the white quartz tub.  
“I’ll go warm up the water.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded, watching him as he walked out of the bathroom. He turned around as he was just about to turn away from her view to smile reassuringly at her. She smiled back, giving him a little wave. She listened carefully as he picked out the cauldron from the kitchen, turning on the water and let it run and run and run and run… Until he turned it off. She listened pleasantly as he, slower this time, carried the full cauldron through the house and into their study.  
Bunny sat patiently, listening to the echo of the freshly lit fire crackle from down the hall. She kept her sore eyes on the yellowing tile flooring, the minutes fading in and out of each other, seemingly having no end. She quickly became cold, and she grew conscious of her bare legs, she crossed them courtly in a poor effort to cover herself. She started to get nervously fidgety, she didn’t want to stay away from Anceth for this long. She began to chew her fingernails and rake them against her legs, an awful habit that had only given her ugly grey patches of unhealed scars blotched all over her milky white legs. Her fingers trailed down to her poorly wrapped knees. She unwrapped the soiled bandaging from both of her knees and balled it up in her hands.  
She hated everything about her habits, they only gave her pain and ugliness in return. But she continued to do them, for she was a nervous girl.  
After what felt like an eternity Anceth came trudging into the bathroom, cautiously holding the steaming cauldron full with boiling water. She leaned forward off of the free-standing tub,  
“Do you need any help?” She squeaked. He grinned down at his wife, grunting in reply;  
“No no, it’s alright. You just sit and relax while I make your bath.” She watched him lovingly as he dumped the water into the bath, wondering to herself how on earth she was able to capture such a kind, handsome young man enough for him to almost immediately want to marry her. She blushed at the memory of their first encounter. She was so lucky indeed…  
Anceth rolled up his sleeves and stirred the water around with his arm. She stepped forward,  
“Ah, be careful.” She whispered, pulling her hand back to her chest. He paused, smiling up at her,  
“Don’t worry, I will.” He continued to cool down the water as Bunny circled the bathroom, grabbing any oils or conditioners she might need for her hair or body. “Besides, my hands are so scarred and burnt from work, I can barely feel anything now.” He chuckled. Bunny clenched her jaw, placing the bottles and jars down next to the tub.  
“Do you need a stool to sit on?” She asked. He blinked,  
“What for?” Her face heated up.  
“Well… Well, I’m afraid I might just pass out from exhaustion in while I’m in the tub. So, I was just wondering, if… maybe you could at least keep me a little company?” She asked, her face growing redder. Anceth’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he stared down at his fidgeting wife with wide eyes. An embarrassed smile tugged at the corners of his mouth,  
“Of course.” He stammered, running his dripping hand through his curly hair. She tried to keep herself from smiling inordinately in front of her darling husband. She turned around, quickly fetching her dresser stool within their bedroom, and setting it at the head of the tub. They stood silently for a few more moments, awkwardly veering their gazes away from one another before Bunny cleared her groggy throat.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, a little privacy, please?” She breathed. His face turned scarlet red, quickly facing away from her, clenching his fists tightly enough that his already white knuckles turned even whiter. Bunny kept her eyes on the water sitting still within the tub, her eyelashes hung low over her sad eyes. She quickly disrobed and slipped into the hot, sharp water. The hot water washing over the fresh wounds on her knees. She hugged herself tightly, glancing up at Anceth, whose back was still facing her. She smiled when her eyes dropped to his trembling fists, she could see a hint of crimson red ears poking out of his curly hair.  
“Thank you.” She mumbled. Anceth slowly turned back around, his complexion burning an adorably bright red. He sat down on the stool and asked her which vile she wanted first.  
“The dark purple one.” She answered, “It’s my shampoo.” He nodded, rolling up his sleeves farther and dunking his hands into the cauldron. He ran his wet hands through her hair, washing out the dirt and oils that had collected onto her head with calloused, yet gentle fingers.  
Bunny stared down at herself, running her fingers across her bare shoulders as she soaked up what it felt like to be touched like him. Her eyelids grew heavier, the more he cared for her the more she felt like was going to faint from being unduly soothed. No wonder so many cats come to see him, he’s so gentle and kind, one could hardly tell he’s a cold person to the rest of the world.  
But not here. Not when he’s taking care of the woman he so dearly loves. She leaned back, pressing her scalp into his firm fingers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
“That, that feels good.” She sighed, releasing her shoulders and letting her arms float in the warm water beside her. Anceth smiled, picking up the dark purple vile, the one his wife told him to grab.  
“Are you feeling any better?” He asked her. She paused, running her fingernails underneath one another.  
“I’m tired more than anything.” She coughed into her elbow sharply. Anceth rubbed the oil into her hair, running his fingers through each chunk of her slippery, dark hair with the utmost care.  
“Do you remember what happened to you?” She stared down at her ugly legs through the clear veil of water. She vividly remembered the feeling she felt when she locked gazes with the sad creature that was hidden somewhere within the Shark Mountains. Her heart began to throb at the memory, she wanted to tell him, she could feel the words collecting in her throat, waiting to be spilled out of her mouth. But what would he think of her? When it was all said after she was done saying what she needed to say to him, how could he react? How could he possibly react?  
Her mind raced through all of the awful possibilities that might turn out. She began to upset herself, and he could feel it.  
“Is everything alright?” Bunny held onto herself once again, reaching desperately for something her nails could pick to soothe her.  
“Anceth,” She whispered, slowly turning to face him, “do you promise to always be with me? Even when I’m old and senile and decrepit and don’t know what I’m talking about?” She was crying now, and all Anceth could do at the moment was stare at her with wide, panicking eyes.  
“Of course. Of course, I will.” His lips trembling as he smiled down at her, holding her wet face gently, handling her cheeks as if they were made of porcelain. “I will always be here. I love you, Bunny.” She reached out to him, clutching his shirt with her soaked fingers. She rotated her body around, facing him completely, pulling him slowly towards the hot water with her. His face constantly reaching towards hers eagerly.  
“I love you too, Anceth.” He kept his heavy eyes on the small details of his wife’s face as he hovered above her. As he gripped the edges of the tub and lowering himself into the warm water with her, he took in how the whites of her eyes seemed to glow above the mantle of her blazing red cheeks. How her dark eyes dotted all across his face nervously. He found her adorable when she was nervous.  
He wrapped one arm around her small, bare waist, closing the distance between them so even the bathwater wasn’t in the way of each other. His other hand snaked up her arm, smoothly lacing his calloused fingers in between hers, and leaning down to give her a tender kiss. Water sloshed onto the bathroom floor, pooling around the bathtub as they moved more and more.  
She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as he held onto her tighter. She didn’t want this to stop, she kept her eyes partly open, watching her husband as his cheeks reddened with every moment that passed like this. This was embarrassing and she knew it, but it didn’t stop her. It didn’t stop either of them.


	5. A Prayer in Abstinence

Bunny had awoken before her husband, he spent the few remaining moments she had to herself holding his sleeping head close to her chest and watching him as he slept, threading her fingers through his still somewhat damp, curly hair. Her cheeks tinted a faint pink as she replayed last night’s events over within her head. Just those memories were enough to make her hair stand on end, how he handled her, how gentle he was, how deep his voice was, how hot his breath against her bare neck was-  
Anceth stirred from within her arms. His eyes slowly opened, and she was wrenched out of her thoughts. He tilted his head up, smiling at her, and resting his face back against her chest. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She giggled, running her fingernails along his scalp,  
“Good morning honey.” She hummed. The vibrations of his jaw as he spoke made her squirm where she lay,  
“Good morning love.” He mumbled in reply. He was so warm, even being the one to hold him he was still able to share his warmth with her. It felt like she was drifting around aimlessly in a gentle hot spring. It was so enticing to fall back asleep, everything around them coerced her into drowsiness. Even as Anceth propped himself upon his arm, adjusting the sheets and hovering over her face, she watched him with half-lidded eyes as he kissed her gently.  
His heart picked up pace as he slipped his hand along her jaw, pulling her up with him as he sat up, and placed her in his lap. He removed his lips from hers, and she looked up at him sadly,  
“I have to go to work soon.” He sighed. She held onto the sheet that was wrapped around his shoulders,  
“No,” She whined, clinging to him tighter. He smiled down at his wife, kissing her forehead tenderly.  
“Yes.” He chuckled. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart as it steadily picked up pace.  
“Can’t you stay for a little longer?” She cooed. He held her hands softly, untangling himself within her arms,  
“I plan on not staying for long anyways, I’m still worried about you.” He touched her cheek, before letting go of her and climbing off of their bed. She watched him as he got dressed, clutching the bedsheets close to her, and laying down on the mattress. She wished more than anything that he would stay with her. She needed more time to tell him what she’s seen. She wanted to tell him so badly, she wanted to help that creature, Cthuhakea, she needed all the help she could get.  
She knew she was putting off telling her husband, she was scared he would react horribly, and think she’s crazy, and leave her. But, what if Cthuhakea wants to see her again? What if it summoned her before she told him everything he needed to tell her? What if one moment they’re just talking and another moment she’s gone? She doesn’t exactly have any control over when or where or even how she goes to see Cthuhakea. She’s only seen it once but she has so many questions. Perhaps if Anceth came with her to see Cthuhakea, he could be able to help it.  
What he could be able to do, she wasn’t sure, but she’d rather try and fail than to not try at all. Anceth approached her, kissing her head gently.  
“I’ll be home soon, love.” He cooed. She stared up at him sadly, reaching up to him and touching the side of his face.  
“Be careful.” He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers,  
“I will.” 

Bunny shuffled around the house wandering around aimlessly, almost searching for something to go wrong to distract her from the things racing through her mind. She moved to the soft fwip of the shuffling deck within her frail hands. Her eyes drifting to and from each of the objects set around her, eventually her herself standing in front of the dark wooden door leading into her and her husband’s study.  
She opened the door and entered a dark room lit by the gentle pale yellow sunlight filtering through the silk curtains. She could see the dust particles gliding through the air, resembling little snow specks in front of the yellow window. She leaned over a couch and pulled back the curtains as the gentle light poured into the room, the glossy dark oak wood reflected the sunlight pleasantly throughout the dark room. Bunny turned around and her eyes met with the large portrait hanging above the grand fireplace. It was of her when she was younger, draped in a long, flowing dress that hung onto her body in an elegant display of innocence and grace.  
She stared up at herself, she couldn’t help it. Anceth’s masterpiece stared out towards the bookcases standing on the opposite wall. Her eyes sparkled and her lips pulled back, like the young woman in the painting was moments away from bursting out laughing out of pure joy. She ran her fingers across her face, she looked so beautiful in that painting. Her hair, she remembered, was formerly collected up into a loose pile of curls and pins. Looking upon her portrait now she was thankful Anceth had taken down her hair.  
She knew in reassuring moments like these that her husband truly loved her; he had captured every detail of her and put it onto canvas in such a way that always took her breath away.  
He’s the most brilliant and talented person she knew, and she tried to remind him every chance she had. More people should witness his genius, she thought it selfish of her keeping such a beautiful masterpiece all cooped up in a dusty old house, only to be looked at by her and her husband.  
It was a gift she will always treasure, even if he stops loving her. It was a physical reminder of how they first met, and it always made her heart race at the mere thought.  
She kept her eyes still on the wonderful painting as she seated herself onto the dark couch in front of the window. She reached over to a nearby end table and picked up a wooden embroidery ring with unfinished stitching of a garden much resembling her own. She looked down at the unfinished handiwork and resumed.  
She hummed to herself as she worked, glancing up across the room, at the empty couch sitting across from her. She could see Anceth sitting there, reading one of his books and looking up at her now and again, smiling warmly. She smiled to herself, wishing he was here with her. She heard a soft meow behind her, and for a moment she excitedly turned around, thinking it was the strange cat from last night, returning to visit her. Instead, it was one of Anceth’s cats, a big, fluffy, fire orange cat with black and grey fur slunk over to her. It stretched before jumping up onto the couch, stepping onto her legs and curling up onto her lap.  
She smiled, “Good morning to you to Qizika.” She stroked the soft cat with one hand, placing down her embroidery and caressing the calm animal. It began to purr as she sat there quietly in the study, even with one of his cats, she still wished he was here.  
She lifted her hand to her face, and smelled the side of her palm, she smelled like him a little. She’s always liked animals, she was quite fond of cats, but she’s always wanted a dog. Anceth wasn’t much of a dog person, and living on the edges of a large forest is bound to attract all kinds of animals. Especially if your husband is an amazing cook. Bunny has tried to get his cats to like her, but Qizika is the only one that relatively does, the other two prefer Anceth far more over her.  
She sneezed into her arm, unfortunately, she’s allergic to cats, but she’s tried to build up a tolerance to them over the years. Qizika relaxed into her lap and drifted off to sleep. Bunny picked up her embroidery once again and continued her work. As the sun rose into the sky, lighting the room she was peacefully sitting in brighter and brighter, she continued to work.  
Eventually, her stomach rumbled, waking Qizika from her nap, and jumping down from her legs, and trotting out of the study. Bunny sighed, getting up herself, placing down her partly finished work back onto the end table, and walking out into the kitchen. She opened the cupboards, her dark eyes scanning over the contents of the small shelves. She looked behind her, Qizika was nowhere to be found, she turned back around and grabbed a few vegetables out of a small basket. She rummaged through what she picked out, and ate them silently, walking through her house.  
She wandered into her bedroom and eyed the suit of cups her husband had given her the other day. The more she looked at it the more she became anxious, she hadn't even realized that she had eaten all of her food. Her heart leaped up into her throat as she had thought of a question. She swallowed nervously and drifted over towards the cards, feeling very light in the head. She had opened the box and was sitting on her bed, she blinked, she didn’t remember opening the box, nor did she remember sitting down…  
She pinched herself to keep herself awake, it was only half-past noon and she was already feeling faint. She shuffled through the cards, staring at the artwork on the upside of each of the cards. It was gorgeous, they were all gorgeous, she needed to thank Anceth again for her lovely gift. She thought of her question over and over again in her head, the words hissing through her teeth softly. Her vision faded in and out of focus as she flipped through the cards, the crisp sound of unused cards slapping against one another enticed her eyelids to close.  
Her bed was so soft underneath her, she had begun to lay out her cards, but she couldn’t see what they were. She could make out the artwork, but she wasn’t familiar enough with the cards to identify their meaning solely on blurry images. She leaned to one side, her hair falling over her shoulders as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell onto the bed, unconscious.  
“Bunny…”


End file.
